Virgin State of Mind
by Bunny1
Summary: Thoughts on just HOW Cecily became Halfrek...


~There's a chair in my head  
on which i use to sit  
took a pencil and   
i wrote the following on it  
now there's a key   
where my wonderful mouth used to be~  
  
Drusilla stood over her new pet, stroking his fevered brow as the transformation was still taking hold of him.   
  
"It's the second night, and he's still in fever, Dru." Angelus growled suddenly from behind her. "He's weak; his soul is trying to cling--- just finish him."  
  
"No! He's... he's *mine*, and you can't have him! Bad, bad Daddy!" she shrieked, tossing her body over William's protectively.   
  
Darla rolled her eyes.   
  
"Oh, let her *keep* her little 'pet'; it will keep her out of *our* hair?" Darla whispered suggestively.  
  
Angelus nodded and turned to her.  
  
"Fine, keep the runt; but he's *your* responsibility, don't think I'm gonna train him."  
  
Drusilla nodded, extremely pleased, and kissed his forehead.  
  
"My dear, sweet Willie... you'll wake soon... Mummy will take care of her boy..."   
  
William began twitching, muttering something, hot tears flowing down his fevered cheeks.  
  
"Aww... my little lovie's having bad dreams..." she cooed, smoothing back his hair from his face with both hands.   
  
"Hates me... hates me..." he muttered.  
  
"Shhhh..." Dru soothed.  
  
"Cecily... hates..."  
  
Drusilla frowned and grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him into a roughly passionate kiss, and let him back down. She smiled, satisfied, as the tension drained out of his face and he began breathing easier...   
  
~Dig it up, throw it at me  
dig it up, throw it at me  
where can i run to  
where can i hide  
who will i turn to  
now I'm in a virgin state of mind~  
  
"This Cecily... she must pay for hurting my boy..." Drusilla mused to Miss Edith. "What should we do, do you think?"   
  
She looked at the doll pensively for several moments before putting the pale ceramic face to her ear and nodding, as if Miss Edith were really whispering to her a plan.   
  
She smiled wickedly and put the doll carefully, almost reverantly, back upon the shelf above the headboard of the bed.  
  
Drusilla grabbed her coat and kissed her fingertips, touching them to William's lips before slipping out the window.   
  
She had been watching this one for three months now, and in that time, she'd seen that Cecily bitch abuse him over and again, and he take it. Well, he wouldn't take such crap from cows like that anymore...   
  
She'd see to that...  
  
~Got a knife to disengage  
the voids that I cant bear  
cut out words I've got written on my chair  
like, do you think I'm sexy  
and do you think I really care~  
  
The other demons, ugly and fearful-acting, stared as she entered the cave, but she just hissed right back at them.   
  
"I seek audience with D'Hoffryn!" she announced loudly.   
  
"You can't see him, Vampire..." a Chaos Demon announced, leering at her.  
  
"You tell me... you tell me now."  
  
"Just beat it, babydoll. Go home to your sire..."  
  
"My sire is Angelus..." she informed him coolly, starting to circle him now, locking eyes with his.  
  
The slimy, horned demon looked fearful and paralyzed.  
  
"Now... there's a good dovie... Where is D'Hoffryn?" she now cooed.  
  
"Enough, Drusilla." the king of Vengance Demons thundered, sounding more exasperated than angry. "What is it that you want?"  
  
Drusilla gave him an innocent smile and pushed the Chaos Demon onto the floor with one gentle shove.  
  
"I have a present for you..." she cooed into his ear, the same, hypnotic, patronizing tone she'd used earlier.   
  
D'Hoffryn raised a brow at her.   
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, I have a... candidate for your Vengance Demon Tribe..."  
  
~Can I burn the mazes I grow  
can I, I don't think so  
can I burn the mazes I grow  
can I, I don't think so  
where can I run to  
where can I hide~  
  
Drusilla slipped back into the window and was surprised to see him looking at her.  
  
"Oh, you're up..."  
  
"Yes... I... what happened? Where am I? The last I remember was being in that alley--- with you..." he trailed off.   
  
"You poor boy... everything's gonna be all right now... you're going to be big, and strong, and powerful... and bow down to *no* *one*." she said firmly, sitting next to him.  
  
William smiled at her; he liked this woman. She seemed very sweet...  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Drusilla..."  
  
"Beautiful name..."  
  
Dru smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly. Before pulling away, she whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, my pet, you'll soon forget all about those who wronged you..."  
  
William was taken aback slightly, but pulled her into another kiss, deciding to shrug it off. Besides, this was probably just some freaksome dream caused by a fever... right?  
  
~Who will I turn to  
now I'm in a virgin state of mind  
virgin state of mind  
virgin state of mind  
virgin state of mind...~ 


End file.
